Vomit Girl
by drunkdragon
Summary: God damnit, Monty.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Heat, and then darkness. If Pyrrha had to describe death, that was what it felt like.

She wondered if all deaths were like this. But as she thought about it more and more, it was just that woman who used heat. So maybe it was something else, and _then_ darkness.

She felt awfully sentient and thoughtful for a dead person. Was she just a ghost now? A floating brain of thoughts drifting in some strange void? She knew that she had a soul, as otherwise she wouldn't have had an aura, but she imagined that souls would somehow have a more… engaging afterlife.

Reincarnation, salvation or condemnation, penance, something like that. Books always seemed to make it more interesting.

"You can open your eyes now, you know."

It was like someone had dumped cold water on her. Her eyes flashed open, her body jolted upwards, and a hand went to her chest.

What was- Where was she? Her eyes flashed around, and all around her she saw white. An endless expanse of white. No shadows, no light, nothing except a pair of black jeans and shoes and a set of legs wearing them.

Her eyes trailed up.

"... Ren?"

The man burst out laughing.

"No, no, I'm not a friend of yours, though I suppose I'd be extra-honored if I were that too." Settling down, he straightened his dark leather jacket and readjusted his sunglasses, letting his dark straight hair assume its messy stance. He extended a hand to Pyrrha, who took it after a moment of confused contemplation.

Glancing around, she saw that it was white all around her, and there was no gaping hole in her chest. Standing to her full height, bronze greaves softly clicking against the floor, she spoke. "Um... sorry but, who are you?"

The man smiled. "Call me Monty." He looked around the white expanse. "At this point, it's easier to just go with that."

"... Alright then, Monty." Looking down, she examined where she felt the arrow pierced her chest. Her hand grazed against where that woman touched her head, the source of that encompassing heat that washed over her. Her green eyes squinted a little before she looked back up at him

"Am I… dead?"

"You're actually in transition between the two places." He started to walk a little distance away. In front of him, two small plumes of gray rose from the ground and eventually formed themselves into something similar to a park bench. "Well, actually three of the places. Or four, or five, or however many you want to believe there are. I don't actually know myself. I didn't make it, after all. But for simplicity's sake, yes. You're dead and you're somewhere in the middle."

Pyrrha's gaze fell to the white surface of a ground she stood on. Her chest rose and fell.

Jaune…

"Oh, don't look so glum." Glancing up at him, he was already sitting down and quickly patted the open spot on the bench. He passed her a simple smile. "Come on, take a seat."

Seeing as there was nothing else besides this man to talk to (and because she was dead, according to him), Pyrrha figured she would at least humor the man. With another breath she walked over and sat down, holding her legs together and resting her hands in her lap.

"So, about being dead," Monty spoke after taking a breath. "You know how I said that this is a bit of an in-between?" She looked up at him and silently nodded. "Well, the reason why you're here instead of elsewhere is because you're at a bit of a crossroads."

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "But… I thought I had died. Isn't there like… a…" How did one describe the afterlife and its intricacies? "A procedure of sorts that I'm supposed to follow?"

"Well, normally you do. I'll spare you the details because, again, I don't quite get it myself." He leaned back and stared into the distant expanse. "You would go through the said process and then life… well, _un_ -life continues, whatever that may look like for you. But like I said, you're seeing something different because you're at a crossroads."

Monty looked back at her. "You have a choice to make. Oh, and a few more after that one, depending on said choice." He waved his hand in front of his and shook his head, dismissing his thought. "But I'm digressing. Let me get on with it."

He took a deep breath and huffed. "You see, Pyrrha, you're here because you died. But not just because of-"

"Sorry to interrupt," She quickly cut in, "but how do you know my name?" She certainly didn't recall this person and she felt her shoulders stiffen. "Did… Did I perhaps know you at one point?"

"No, I don't expect you to know me. I'm just a man who has always had a lot of drive and ambition. But back to the matter at hand." Removing his sunglasses, he stared into her with black eyes, and Pyrrha felt for the briefest of moments that this man knew every little thing about her.

"You're here because while you died a hero, you have a particular regret to work out. I think you know who I'm talking about." A little smile spread across his lips. "And don't try to trick me and say Penny."

"... And what if I did?"

"I'd call you a liar and keep talking about Jaune."

Her shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. "You know me like a book."

"Just a lucky guess," he said as he looked away into the distance, making himself seem even more suspect as he avoided her gaze. "But like I said, we're here to talk about Jaune. You've pined for him all throughout your time at Beacon, and at the very end you had him in your hands for the briefest of moments." This time he sighed. "But you pushed him away. At the very last moment, you pushed him away because you had to at least try to make a difference."

"They say hindsight is twenty-twenty," Pyrrha conceded. "I should have listened to the headmaster." And for all her hubris, she was rewarded with this strange period of unlife without a way to watch over Jaune. Just a plain white… plane.

"You know what they say, pride before the fall." Monty put his sunglasses back on. "But again, no more moping. We're done with moping and it's time to really get things started." He turned his gaze upon her.

"You're here because you've been given a second chance."

It took a moment for the words to register with her. "A… A second chance?"

"Exactly. You can go ahead and attempt to correct your mistakes, try and be different, try and prevent things, whatever you feel like. Clean slate in most regards, and definitely in terms of Beacon Academy."

A second chance at Jaune was the first thing she thought of. "That's a lot of things to think about."

"Who knows." Monty continued. "Maybe you'll be able to stop all the bad things. Maybe you'll decide to be a part of it and be the one that lights the fire. But at the end of the day, it's your call."

A quick smile flashed across his face. "So, how's that sound so far?" He raised a hand to the plane around them. "Better than this boring expanse, right?"

"I… I suppose it would give me something to look forward to."

"Had a feeling you'd be up for it. But there are a few things I have to go over with you. The nitty gritty, so to speak." He leaned in a little, eyes flickering down as he raised a single pointed finger.

"The first thing is that there are going to be some changes. Some parts of your life will be familiar, other parts unfamiliar. You'll still be a girl approaching her late teens, you'll think like you currently do, if that's what you're worried about, and you're still gonna have that red hair. In short, you'll still be you and you'll still recognize it as such."

"Other things, though, are going to change. Some of them are going to be more drastic than others. You'll still be able to recognize yourself in the proverbial mirror, but other parts of you might change. You'll remember it all and probably spot the differences, of course, but if you ever tell anyone they just won't believe you, so that won't be of much use."

"There's a silver lining, though." He locked eyes with her. "You get to keep one thing about yourself. Any one thing. But it's only about yourself. You are the control subject so to speak, the others are variables. For example, you can't wish for Jaune to already be madly in love with you. That will be up to you to win or keep or even decide to pursue."

That was a lot of fine print. Her eyes closed, contemplative, thoughtful. While being dead was one thing and it was probably wiser to not mess with the natural order of it all, it did not cease to tempt her with the thoughts of being with Jaune for more than just that one moment in her life.

"... Can you tell me more about where I'm going? My setting or otherwise?"

"Not really, no. That's a bit beyond me. Again, all I can say is that it will be both familiar and unfamiliar, but you'll definitely be at Beacon."

She thought about how she saved Jaune that day in the Forever Fall, when he was alone with a downed Cardin and that Ursa. If this was supposed to be an opportunity to be with Jaune, to have a second chance, then…

"My semblance," she firmly spoke. "I'd like to keep my semblance."

"Heh, okay then. Relatively safe choice." With a quick shove off the makeshift bench, he turned to Pyrrha and looked her in the eye.

"That's all the fine print. Think you're up for it?"

It was now or never. With another heavy breath, she nodded. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Close your eyes, Pyrrha. And try to keep them closed. It won't be too pretty otherwise and it'll make things harder. Keep them closed for as long as you can."

With a brief moment of hesitation, as if doubting that this would really work, she let her eyelids fall shut.

"So," he gave a heavy exhale, "here we go."

There was a soft hum that began to grow. It was mostly in the distance, and soon it seemed to emanate from below her. But much to her discomfort, however, it came with a light wave of nausea.

"JNPR will be whole again."

The humming grew stronger and stronger. She took a deep breath to try and quell the sick feeling that was beginning to rise within her.

"There's just one question you have to ask yourself now, Pyrrha."

It was a steady droning now, and… was she rocking?

"Do you believe in destiny?"

She heard nothing else from that fellow. She thought of her final moments in her old life, but let them fall away. This was a new chance - a new opportunity to seize what she missed. The humming grew louder and louder and she felt her body gently swaying and bobbing, driving her bile to her throat.

She tried to keep it down, but it only got worse. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Her curiosity got the best of her and green eyes flew open.

"... and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Pyrrha's heart stopped. She knew that voice. She knew that line and she knew on what day she heard it.

She was on a Bullhead. A Bullhead to Beacon Academy.

She let her mind and body take in the sights around her. To her left and right were vague faces that she recognized, just barely through her fog of nausea.

She let out a haggard laugh. She couldn't believe it! It really did happen! She tried to feel for the hole in her chest, the pain in her ankle. She rose to her feet, looking around to view more, to glance out the window and over the ocean, to see if there was anything different.

She knew that this wasn't her seat, though. These weren't the people who sat next to her and realized that she was on the side of a cereal box. These weren't the people who said they watched her win several tournaments.

Further spinning and glancing, however, turned out to be a mistake. Before Pyrrha could do much more, she doubled over and heaved.

"It's all over your shoes, Yang!"

"Gross gross gross!"

* * *

A/N: Inb4 "Thou shalt not use Monty's name in vain!"

Seriously, though, I couldn't resist poking fun at how everyone is all "Monty damnit" and whatnot. It's not what you say, but how you say it that matters, after all. Anyway, this silly idea came to me when I was thinking about how everyone seems to use Monty's name in such a way and because even though it's most likely not canon anymore, I still love Arkos. In short, Monty uses his patented Montypowers and gives Pyrrha a second chance at life because Pyrrha still has some regrets or unresolved I-wanna-bang-Jaune tension... with some potential consequences.

Basically, this plays off of the whole power-Jaune idea and literally reverses it. "Powerless Pyrrha", so to speak. A Pyrrha that gets airsick and other things. So I suppose I will at least claim my stake and say that I did this type of story first!... I think. I didn't actually check. But I know I haven't seen this at all in recent stories. Now Pyrrha won't entirely be powerless, but with the level of switch-y witchery that has occurred, she has to relearn a lot of things. And that's just Pyrrha. There is still Jaune to examine, after all. You'll learn more in future chapters.

Which brings me to an unfortunate point. I don't know if or when this will be continued. As much as I love this ship, my primary focus is still "A Harsh Lesson". I try not to upload things that I can't commit to regularly. At the same time, though, I hate holding onto chapters or pieces that I want to publish and have waiting on my database. So you'll have to forgive me if you're desperately waiting to see more of this and an update comes maybe once in a blue moon if at all.

Now I do have a general path that this will take. It might not be what you would expect in the end, but I would at least like to believe that it's going to be interesting. Just... gotta see if there is time to get this updated.

So I'm sorry if this leaves you demanding more. I love the idea I have, but this will probably be updated sparsely. So I guess a good question to ask is - how much would you like to see this updated? If this drums up enough interest, I can at least try to commit to it as well.

Anyway, leave a review! It helps things. And I'll see you all soon.

 **Edit: I realized that I forgot to thank ImSoAwesome and Water1556 for beta'ing this piece! This is probably why my betas never stay with me for long - I keep forgetting to credit them :|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

To Monty's credit, when Pyrrha finally looked at herself in the mirror of the Bullhead's washroom, she did recognize herself. She had green eyes, she had red hair, and she was still relatively tall, even without her heeled boots. She also examined other parts and made sure that nothing else had changed. She was still a teenage girl through and through.

The first thing she realized was that her clothes were different. She wore no armor, and the colors of her telltale circlet was present in a simple hair clip with small green and gold beads that rocked back and forth on a simple thread. Instead, she was wearing a simple faded red hoodie on top of plain jeans. Rolling the sleeves and pant legs up, she was pleasantly pleased to know that at least some of her muscles had made the move with her. Her abs (a small factor of pride that she secretly enjoyed) weren't as toned as they were before, but they were certainly present to a degree.

And sneakers. Comfortable, wiggle-her-toes sneakers. While not a foreign article of clothing to her, she always relished the feel a tiny bit considering she often wore combat equipment. She looked and felt relatively normal.

However, it didn't make her return to life any less jarring. No more than two hours ago (at least it felt like two hours) she had been fighting her hardest and out of breath. And now she had just finished throwing up whatever remained from her lunch in the toilet of a Bullhead.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, I know it was a rough flight for you, but you gotta go."

Ah, right. "S-Sorry," she recoiled from the mirror, giving herself one last check, "I'll be on my way." Opening the restroom, door, she spotted one of the staff walking away back towards the cockpit of the vessel. With another breath, she turned towards the exit and walked down the ramp into the light.

She was back at Beacon Academy again. Before the wreckage. Before the Vytal Tournament. Before she met Jaune. It really was as Monty said - a clean canvas.

"Oh, hey! You're that girl."

Pyrrha whipped around, a surprised smile on her lips. "Ruby?" What greeted her was indeed Ruby Rose, looking almost exactly the same as she remembered when all of the student hunters had gathered at the center of the Vytal Tournament platform, ready to fight the oncoming Grimm. There was what seemed to be a smoky smell emanating from her, however, and the tips of her dress looked just a little singed. Perhaps the crater story Yang had always told her was real.

But as she watched the girl's face morph from one of joviality to surprise, Pyrrha had realized her mistake. "Oh. How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I… um… " She was at a sudden loss for words as she became ramrod straight. This was not what she was prepared for. "I… uh…"

Why was this so hard?

Suddenly, the Bullhead began to take off, and the propelled air and dust caught their attention. Just before it fully lifted off, however, a side hatch opened and someone looked out at her.

"Hey you! You forgot this!"

A silhouetted bundle came out and Pyrrha, expecting it to be Miló and Akoúo̱, extended her hand to use her semblance to catch it. Strangely, however, they did not react to her power and instead she had to quickly shift her arms to catch it.

"Ooph!"

She nearly stumbled under its surprising weight. Since when was her weaponry so heavy? But as she scanned the package, she felt her face go white. This wasn't Miló and Akoúo̱, her shield and transforming weapon combo that had won her multiple tournament matches.

Instead, in her hands was Crocea Mors, Jaune's weapon. She had held it before, even given it a swing a few times when she was preparing to help train with Jaune to get a feel of what was possible for him at the time. But it seemed longer now, heavier even. She couldn't even recall if this was true, though, as she had never quite wielded the weapon herself.

But that still didn't change the fact that the shield didn't react to her semblance. She had used it before to help Jaune maneuver his shield during their field trip into Forever Fall. Why didn't it react to her now? Didn't she specifically ask to keep her semblance the same?

For the first time, and for what she imagined wouldn't be the last, Pyrrha began to question whether this was actually a good idea. With just as many new opportunities available at her fingertips, it became clear that there would be just as many questions. It did, however, save her from the awkward moment that had sprung up between Ruby and her.

"Oh, is that your weapon?" the young girl had run up in front of her, silver eyes clearly expressing a desire to touch and see it.

"Y-Yes, it's mine. It's very mine." She mentally slapped herself over how poorly she was phrasing things right now, but Ruby didn't seem to realize.

"Wow… can I see it?"

"S-Sure," Pyrrha nervously chuckled. Placing her hand on the grip of the sword, she gave a steady tug, feeling the weapon slide out of its sheath. It was hefty, but the grip was strong despite the age that Jaune had always mentioned. Then she slid it onto her arm and pressed a small button on the back, causing the sheath to expand into the shield with the yellow Arc symbol.

"Sword and shield," the little girl beamed. "Classical. I like it." Silver eyes fell upon her green ones. "Does it have a name?"

"Crocea Mors," she easily responded. Having heard the name so many times from Jaune, the words were easy to recall. With a little effort, she folded the shield away and sheathed the blade, letting the weapon hang from the side of her hip in the way her partner had done it.

But if Crocea Mors was here with her, did that mean that Jaune had her signature spear and shield? What would he look like? Would he be decorated in bronze and gold armors?

...Chiseled abs?

She bit her lip and blinked her eyes, forcing herself to stop.

"Oh, look at me," Ruby's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm so busy gushing over your weapon that I didn't even properly introduce myself." She swung her arm straight out and extended her hand to her. "I'm Ruby Rose, though I guess you already knew that. What's your name?"

She gave a smile at the little girl in return as she shook her hand. "Pyrrha Arc."

… What? She must not have said that right. Last time she checked her last name as Arc, not Nikos.

… Wait _,_ did she just refer to herself with the last name of Arc instead of Nikos? In her own head?

... _ **What?**_ (Well, _technically_ it was a possibility back in her old world she had pondered upon but she wasn't expecting a name change for several more years at least. But still, too early at this stage in life, and more importantly clearly _not_ what she was expecting.)

"Oh, that's a pretty interesting name. Are you from Vale?"

No. Pyrrha was not from Vale. She was from Mistral, where she was the sole daughter of the Nikos family, whose training eventually led her to the arena life and she won four tournaments. She was now looking to enter a hunter academy and was accepted into her first choice of Beacon.

But that was not what left her lips.

"My father's from Vale, but my mother's Mistralian, so she gave me a Mistralian first name instead. I also have seven older brothers and none of them wanted the hunter lifestyle, so it fell onto me to carry on my father's legacy."

But what scared her was just how easy that false background fell from her lips. It was simply a modified version of Jaune's story. And yet as she thought back, trying to recall her own parents, she felt that she couldn't quite grasp their images, instead seeing another set of parents and multiple older brothers. Thankfully, her companion was none the wiser.

"Wow… that's a lot on your shoulders, huh?"

"Yeah…" Pyrrha quietly said to herself. "Yeah, it kinda is."

"So…" Ruby timidly swayed on her feet, "wanna be friends?"

Pyrrha felt a little taken back in spite of the strange surprise from her last name. Of course she would be friends with her, as she was friends with the spritely girl before. But she remembered that this wasn't the old Ruby, no matter how similar she seemed.

"I mean, my sister probably won't believe that I made friends with the girl that threw up all over her shoes but…" her face seem to fall a little, "she also kinda ditched me here." A lame sigh came from her lips. "And then I exploded."

Naturally, Pyrrha accepted. After vomiting on the ride over, being surprised with Jaune's weapons, and finding out that she had a different last name, any sense of normalcy was something she vehemently wanted to hang onto. Monty had warned her that things would be different but also promised that certain things would stay the same, and she was glad that Ruby was one of the constants.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by plainly. Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin had given their talks about what was expected of them as students as well was what they should expect tomorrow. Granted, Pyrrha already knew what tomorrow would carry - all students would be launched into the Emerald Forest, and from there they would need to obtain a relic with their teammate. And though it wasn't a guarantee, she had a feeling that there would be little reason to change the process.

No matter how much she assured herself, however, Pyrrha still dreaded the coming test. Yes, she still had some of her muscles as well as the basic knowledge of fighting Grimm. But in the short moment she had with Crocea Mors, she did not feel confident in her ability to use it. Both parts of the weapon were heavy in her arms, as if she had never lifted them before. And while of sturdy construction, the materials and shape were different from her own weapons. Even once she was able to control Crocea Mors with her semblance, it was going to maneuver differently from her old weapons.

And that was just the issue surrounding her weapon. She hadn't run into anyone else from JNPR or Weiss and Blake, meaning that they were all wildcards. And that wasn't even factoring in whether or not they would be on the same team. And she had already gotten onto Yang's bad side on the first day. Granted, Jaune had been able to deal with it in the end, but the blonde had certainly taken him through the wringer. Personally, she felt he had never quite fully left it and now Pyrrha was worried that it was her turn to experience all of the cheapshots that the girl would take.

As a result, her sleep was restless. She woke up more than once that night, but did her best to shrug it off. And when it was time to begin the actual day, Pyrrha found that she struggled to make it through changing and having a simple breakfast without yawning. Things improved a little as she made her way to the weapons locker, where Crocea Mors was stored.

As she fiddled around with it though, taking it in and out of the sheath and doing her best to come up with makeshift drills like her instructors had instilled in her, the weapon's weight was the most concerning factor for her. Miló and Akoúo̱ were light in comparison, and yet were just as sturdy as Crocea Mors. Perhaps the technological factor was too great, as Jaune had mentioned that the weapon had been passed down through his family.

If things got to the worst of it, she would have to adopt a new way to fight. The way she fought with Miló as a sword would not work with how she needed to wield this one. At the rate she was going, she may have to adopt a two-handed style of wielding. But then that would also mean that incorporating the shield was going to have to sit on the backburner.

And considering how she couldn't find any sort of armor in her baggage that came with her, Pyrrha was really starting to feel naked underneath her plain clothes. The only thing standing between her and the fangs of a Grimm was just her aura.

But all concerns she had left her mind when she heard a familiar voice - Jaune's voice.

She put the sword away. That could wait. She _needed_ to see him. She didn't even fully register that he was in a conversation with someone else. Her only goal right now was to just eavesdrop and see if she could sneak a peek at him, to see how he had changed.

But instead of sneaking her way around the lockers, luck would have it that she would be placed right in front of Jaune and his conversation partner, Weiss as they turned the corner. In her shocked state, her mind acted on its own and her lips parted.

"Jaune?"

Her voice surprised him, and he slowly moved to look at her. But her eyes were already drifting over his body, drinking in everything about this Jaune and realizing that this one was very different than the one she had come to know. Whereas the old Jaune always seemed inseparable from his black sweater, this one wore a black leather longcoat that stopped just short of his knees. However, she felt herself beginning to sweat when she realized that the only things besides steel-toed boots were his blue jeans that seemed to hang just a little below his waist.

It wasn't a style that she was unfamiliar with, but she had a feeling that it was supposed to at least be accompanied by boxer shorts, which she had a feeling was something that was missing in his ensemble. But to his credit, he _did_ have chiseled abs.

"Sorry," his voice was the same as before, but it carried a stronger tone, one that seemed to brim with more confidence than she was used to. It snapped her eyes back up to him. "Do I know you?"

"O-Oh, um…" Pyrrha nervously floundered. He must have realized that she was staring at everything about him and she could feel her cheeks beginning to flush a little red in embarrassment and okay she needed to just say something. But his question reminded her again that while she knew things about this world, about the characters, the events, and what would happen, the same was not for the others. She took a deep breath and her gaze fell to the floor. "Sorry. I… I guess..." she shook her head. "No. No, you don't."

He gave a small exhale, giving her a fast look over and Pyrrha felt almost naked. She wasn't used to Jaune simply staring at her. With a final nod, he moved past her, leaving her alone with a fuming Weiss.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

* * *

A/N: Move over Cinder, it looks like our boy Jauney will be handling the sick burns from now on.

Anyway, I figured that since I had a bit of time to work on this story, it was a good opportunity to put in a chapter for this one. As I said earlier, we needed to see more things about and around Jaune to really get a direction of where this story is going, and to this I must confess something.

You know how I said I love Arkos? I still do, but this story isn't exactly going to be Arkos. It kind of is and it kind of isn't. What I have envisioned is more of an un-romance. Should this story continue, it would be a bit of a deconstruction of it. Why does Pyrrha feel drawn to Jaune in the first place? We know that part of what she found interesting about him was that he didn't approach her like she was untouchable, but rather as a person. And from there his good nature self kind of went and did its thing, winning her over relatively easily.

But what if the person who you fell in love with changes completely? It's something we see a lot, and in life you tend to realize that as time goes on the way a person loves another often changes slowly. Even romance changes. In our case, we have an entirely different Jaune that Pyrrha will be struggling to find a common ground that she shared with the other. It's kind of a 'death and mourning of Jaune' type of fic, so to speak, which is funny because it's Pyrrha who died.

So now with that out of the way, incorporating Jaune was actually kind of a struggle. I had his line planned out, but I needed a description of him that was both suave yet coming off as kind of an asshole. I was going to give him sunglasses too, but I think that might have been a little too much. And so I went with a familiar character that sort of screams lovable asshole - Dante from Devil May Cry 3. Except in here I expect Jaune to be a bit more of an asshole. I would have made him wear sunglasses indoors too, but I think that's too much, so we have this for now.

And then there's also the issue about not being as strong as she was before.

Anyway, reviews!

Solvdrage: I am sorry to disappoint in the Arkos department. I love it too, but I seem to have a habit of destroying the things I love. I think this is because the hurt makes me cherish it more.

Acerman: As you can see, a lot of things have changed, mostly focusing on Jaune and Pyrrha. It will mainly be just those two, though there are going to be other situations that Pyrrha will find herself in that are different than before.

Guest: I'm glad you like the dialogue! I've always felt it was one of my stronger points, though one of the things I did was actually read out the lines that the characters said. That probably helped a lot too.

sonalt: Yup, and as we can clearly see here Pyrrha has to deal with quite a few things before even having a chance to return to her former state of abilities. Hell, even the simple handling of Crocea Mors forces her to rethink how to fight. The idea is that she has clear weaknesses that she has to overcome. Not to mention that Pyrrha's semblance is MIA.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how you feel about the general direction, and I'll see you all soon!

Beta'd by ImSoAwesome - his account's back, so hopefully things are gonna be okay.


End file.
